


Getting Gay and Gassy

by Kidcharlemagnex6



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Anilingus, Characters Soiling Themselves, Eproctophilia, Farting, Fetish, Flatulence, Homoeroticism, M/M, Masturbation, Pooping Into Toilet, Scat, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidcharlemagnex6/pseuds/Kidcharlemagnex6
Summary: Two lifelong best friends live life with lots of farts and eventually meet up with two other flatulence enthusiasts. If you don't like this, please don't attack me or my fans personally. Stan and Kyle are own by the copyright owners of South Park; Joseph is owned by Deviantart user stellarcircle5; Stephen is owned by Deviantart user V10-Master.





	1. Author's Note-Where Did I Go This Time?

Hello, everyone, Kidcharlemagnex6 here.

I just wanted to start off by saying that I am very sorry for the long hiatus. The primary reason why it happened was that I spent the last couple of months busy with graduate school, so I didn't have a lot of time to devote to this account.

During that time, however, I got to thinking. I felt that I didn't have as much of a drive as I used to when it came to writing stories. So I decided that if I was going to return to it, I was going to do things differently. I'll go into more detail about those changes in the next author's note.

But I'm also warning all of you right now, these long hiatuses are very likely going to become more common. I still have a few semesters of school left to go and then I need to get serious in finding a better job. How long those hiatuses will last, I have no idea, but the good thing is that I won't get burnt out and you will have something to continue looking forward to.

Anyway, thanks for listening. I'm sorry again for the long wait and I'd like to welcome you to the next phase of Kidcharlemagnex6's flatulent tales.

Also, I know this is another South Park work; I'll explain that in the next note, too.


	2. Scene 1-Stan Watches Fart Porn

(Scene 1-bedroom of Stan Marsh, approximately 9:00 AM. Stan is now seventeen years old with a slender, athletic body but the same pitch-black hair. Having just woken up from sleeping in, Stan is wearing nothing but a pair of white Hanes briefs that perfectly define his ass and keep his penis and testicles firmly in place. Stan’s sitting at his desk trying to get some homework done but his mind is drifting to something else.)

Stan (thinking to himself): Where were you when I woke up?

(Stan props himself up from his chair and rips a huge fart. It lasts approximately five seconds, sounds somewhat wet and bubbly, and was just loud enough to wake Stan up if he were still sleeping; he then sits back down with a sigh of relief. Stan, since hitting puberty, has been farting much more than he used to and he loves it, so he was curious as to why his usual morning fart didn’t happen until just then. To Stan, the feeling of brewing up a fart and then letting it loose was second only to ejaculation when it came to the best feelings ever.)

(Stan then has a smell and breathes in the pungent odor he loves so much. In addition to loving the feeling, he also adored the stenches farts brought with them. As he breathes in, Stan could feel his penis slowly become engorged with his blood. He is very tempted to start jacking it off, but he snaps back to reality. Stan was an eproctophile or someone with a fart fetish. But right now, he had to focus on his homework.)

Stan (thinking to himself): Goddammit, this is hard. Wait, maybe…(he writes something down, but stops halfway and notices that whatever he’s trying, it wasn’t going to work. He shakes his head and erases what he wrote.) This is ridiculous! There’s no way I’m going to finish this on time.

(Frustrated, Stan crumples the paper into a ball and tosses it away. He leans back in his chair with his arms crossed, annoyed about having such a tough time with calculous. He takes in another deep breath and notices that his fart from before has quite some hang time.)

(Feeling his penis growing, Stan tries to fart again so he can jerk off. He strains for a little bit but stops to catch his breath. He tries again, but then stops again; he’s trying to take extra care not to soil himself, he’s lost a lot of perfectly good pairs of briefs from that. He then feels something working its way to his anus and gets excited. Stan closes his eyes, clenches his hands into fists, and strains harder, but all he gets is a small squeaker that he could just barely hear and doesn’t even smell. Dejected, Stan releases his strain and relaxes for a bit.)

(Wanting to jack off like crazy, Stan turns his computer on and goes to Pornhub. He searches for “men farting,” looks around on the page for a little bit, and finds something. Feeling his penis getting bigger, Stan clicks on the video and starts watching.)

(The video involves a muscular man sitting on another man’s face and farting onto it. Most of the guy’s farts are short but loud, while the other man moans in pleasure after each one. After taking a few seconds to let his erection build up, Stan then sticks his hand down the front of his briefs, wraps his fingers around his now huge dick without sticking it out, and starts to slowly jerk himself off. )

Stan (thinking to himself): That guy’s hot! His farts must be so fucking beautiful. Just thinking about it is making me have to fart. (He then pauses the video and pops off a soft whiner that feels a little hot coming out.) Ah, that felt so good.

(He starts the video again and the guy’s farting continues. With the combined power of both the video and his fresh fart, Stan slightly increases the speed of his masturbating and starts moaning in pleasure.)

(Just then, Stan notices that the guy in the video has been ripping longer farts than he had been before, making the other guy moan louder. Stan responds by jacking off even faster. The farter then rips his most massive fart in the entire video, which causes the other guy to moan in climax. Stan, however, still has some work to do. As the video comes to an end, he keeps the last massive fart in his mind, moaning all the while. But after a few minutes, Stan lets off his finishing moan as he shoots a massive load of cum into the inside of his briefs.)

(Stan then slows down his jerking to a stop and pulls his hand back out. He presses his cum-soaked briefs against his crotch and smears the semen around; sometimes, he loved the feeling of cum in his underwear so much that he didn’t bother cleaning himself up; that underwear was going to get cleaned later, anyway. After taking a few happy breaths, Stan then grabbed a new piece of paper to try and restart his homework, ripping one last small fart for good measure.)

(End of Scene 1-fade to black.)


	3. Scene 2-Kyle Takes a Dump

(Scene 2-bedroom of Kyle Broflovski, approximately 3:00 PM. Kyle, age seventeen, opens the door, steps inside, and slams the door shut with a sense of great urgency. Wearing a light green shirt and some khaki pants, Kyle takes a few deep breaths and strains his lower body. Leaning against the door, he then unleashes a monstrous fart that lasts for eight seconds, could be loud enough to be heard from the other side of the door and was forceful enough to make his ass cheeks ripple. Once the last of it pattered out, Kyle relaxes and slides down to the floor with a much-needed sigh of relief.)

(Just like his lover and best friend Stan Marsh, Kyle started farting a lot more when his body started to mature and he loved it. Unlike Stan, however, Kyle doesn’t have as much tolerance when it came to holding his farts in. While Stan could hold in as much gas as he wanted for as long as he wanted, the buildup often becomes too much for Kyle in as little as six minutes. But he still tries to be courteous and hold his gas in at school, so massive outbursts such as this one were fairly common when he got home. Stan was the only person he felt comfortable farting around, otherwise.)

Kyle (takes in a whiff): Oh, barnacles! That could melt the polar ice caps if I ripped that outside! (Waving his hand in front of his nose) But at least I have something to jack off to, now.

(Kyle then stands up with his penis slowly getting erect. Kyle has a fart fetish just like Stan does, and the sex they had from it was far superior to any sex they might have had with women. In seemingly record time, Kyle strips down to his white Fruit of the Loom briefs with his name sewed onto the front waistband. Capped off with his red hair now styled as a fade, Kyle’s body was just as slender as Stan’s but not as athletic. Briefs were the only underwear he wore for the same reasons, for how they defined his ass and kept his crotch firmly in place. Taking in another big whiff, Kyle lays down on his bed, sticks his hand into his briefs, and starts trying to masturbate without sticking his penis out. But before he can get very far, Kyle’s stomach emits a beastly gurgle.)

Kyle: Oh no! (He then sits up, dashes to the bathroom, and slams the door shut. He pulls down his briefs and sits on the toilet, ready to drop a load that felt like it could make him lose a pound or two.)

Kyle: Goddammit. Must have been those beans at lunch. (He then takes in a sharp breath and starts straining to pinch his latest loaf. But instead, he gives off a loud fart that lasts for two seconds and echoes in the toilet bowl. Kyle then takes in the scent, which causes his penis, which was returning to its flaccid state, to start erecting itself again. Like Stan, Kyle loves the feeling of building up and ripping farts almost as much as he loves ejaculating. So he decides to combine the two while he was still in the house by himself.)

(Kyle then wraps his fingers around his penis and starts slowly rubbing them up and down. The feeling alone makes Kyle rip a long squeaker, which he then follows up with another sigh of relief. Once the eggy stench reaches his nostrils, Kyle starts jacking off faster, which he accompanies with soft moans of pleasure. This pattern continues for approximately two minutes, with Kyle increasing his speed with each successive fart, which steadily increased in length and smell but still echoes in the bowl all the same.)

(But soon enough, Kyle gets two different feelings at once; he both feels his massive turd travel through his rectum and his semen travel through his urethra. Kyle stops just for a brief moment to collect his breath and decides to slide his briefs back up his legs just enough for the semen to coat the inside. After taking in another whiff of fart, Kyle starts jacking off again. It only takes him about a minute and thirty seconds before he rips another long and loud fart just as the massive brown log slides out of his anus and into the toilet water. As this is happening, Kyle lets out another moan of pleasure as his penis shoots a massive load of cum into his briefs. He slows to a stop and leans back to relax.)

(After taking a minute to catch his breath, Kyle decides that enough is enough. He pulls his briefs back up because he can’t wait to feel his semen getting pressed against his crotch. He then turns to face the toilet bowl and his amazed by what he sees. Long enough for about six inches to emerge from the water, thick enough to almost clog the toilet, and bearing a stench rancid enough to put most of his farts to shame, this may have been the best dump Kyle’s taken in his entire life.)

(Kyle decides not to wipe because he doesn’t want to risk clogging the toilet; he loved the way his anus felt when covered with poop, anyway. He then steps out of the bathroom for a quick second and comes back in with his phone. He takes a picture of his massive shit to show to Stan at some point, then flushes the toilet. He then steps out of the bathroom and rubs both the back and front of his briefs. Loving the very feeling of both poop and cum in his briefs, Kyle lets out a dreamy sigh, then follows it with a tiny poot for good measure.)

(End of Scene 2-fade to black.)


	4. Scene 3-Foreplay

(Scene 3-Broflovski house at approximately 12:30 PM. Stan and Kyle, both clad in nothing but their white briefs, walk in from stage left and sit down on the very bottom of the stairs.)

Stan: Those white beans were very sweet, I liked them a lot.

Kyle: Yeah, me too. And I can already feel them coming back.

(Kyle strains a little bit and rips a rough bubbler that lasts for three seconds and has a slight echo. He and Stan burst into laughter that makes both of their eyes water.)

Stan (in between laughs): Oh my god! You weren’t kidding! Wait, wait, wait!

(Stan leans to his left and farts in Kyle’s direction. It lasts for only a second and a half but also produces an echo. The two continue laughing.)

Stan (pausing his laughter to smell): It’s getting there.

Kyle (after wrapping up his laughter): Yeah, I can already smell it, too. I’m also getting hard, already. How about you? (He says as he pulls the front of his briefs a little forward to check his penis.)

Stan (after doing the same thing): Yeah. But I still have so much gas to get rid of. (He leans to his right and lets out a two-second squealer with a potent stench. He and Kyle laugh some more with the latter popping off a few smaller farts that go by unnoticed.)

Kyle (with mock concern): Hey, did you remember to lock your door before you left? (gets a tiny poot out) Fart once if yes.

(Stan leans forward to mockingly give the question some thought. After a few seconds of silence, he lets out a pleasant-sounding whiner that lasts for three seconds.)

Stan (barely keeping his laughter in): I did. (The two laugh for a few more seconds, and then stop.) Smell, smell, smell.

(The two start sniffing around to check their combined brew, and let out mock groans as the stench starts to overpower them.)

(Once their laughter subsides, Kyle moves closer to Stan and, with his hands on his knees, sticks his sewer-scented butt in his face without taking off his briefs. He then lets out a comical, low-pitched moaner that lasts for two and a half seconds and feels a little hot coming out.)

Kyle (sitting back down): How does that one smell, baby? (He then tugs the back of his briefs a few times to air out the potent stench while letting out a playful “whew.” Stan takes in the glorious stench for a few seconds before his latest burst of gas reaches the end of his colon.)

Stan (pointing to a vague spot on the floor): Hey, what’s that? (He then leans out of his spot as if he were going to pick something up, but rips a long and rough bubbler right into Kyle’s face. He sits back down with his anus still burning a little bit from the fart. He immediately gets hit by his own stench.) Wow! (They laugh some more.)

Kyle: I love farting so much.

Stan: Me, too. I wish we could have been able to fart this much back in fourth grade.

(They both let out dreamy sighs in agreement. Those two love everything about farts, especially the smell, the feeling of brewing them up, the act of releasing them, and even how they tend to heat up their anuses when they’re released. Stan suddenly breaks the silence.)

Stan: Hey, pull my finger. (Kyle snaps back and notices that Stan is presenting him his left index finger. It may have been the oldest fart-related trick in the book, but the two still had an appreciation for the classics.)

Kyle: My pleasure. (He then gives Stan’s finger a good tug, making him pop off a pleasant-sounding whiner potent enough to start making their eyes water. They laugh some more before Kyle breaks it.)

Kyle: Now you pull mine.

Stan (noticing Kyle his left index finger in front of him): No prob. (He gives it a good tug and…no sound. Stan gets a little confused, but then a stench much stronger than the previous ones smacks him right in the face.)

Kyle (snickering): I thought we could use some quiet.

(The two laugh again, but then it stops when Stan places his hands on his knees to prop himself up a little with his butt sticking out behind him. He strains for a few seconds but then releases it. Kyle acts confused in return, but then he recoils when the similarly strong stench hits him in the face.)

Stan: You dished it out, so you have to take it. (The two laugh for just a little more, but it slowly fades away. They then take in some more of the smell and notice that their penises are fully erect.) I am so fucking hard right now. How about you?

Kyle: Yeah, let’s go upstairs.

(The two stand up, turn around, and start walking up to Kyle’s bedroom. Their combined flatulence is starting to spread out and stink up the whole house in addition to the two boys’ trusty fart trails that seemed to follow them wherever they went. They disappear up the stairs to prepare themselves for some good old-fashioned anal loving.)

(End of scene 3-fade to black.)


	5. Scene 4-They Go At It

(Scene 4-Direct continuation of Scene 3. Kyle opens the door to his bedroom, then closes it after Stan follows him inside.)

Kyle (taking in a nice, long whiff): Oh god, that’s good. I love it when places smell like farts.

Stan (taking in a nice, long whiff of his own): Me too. Especially when they’re yours or mine.

(With boners in their briefs and gas in their bowels, the two embrace each other, close their eyes, and lock lips. They allow their tongues to furiously tango as nice big bubbles of flatus start punching their way through their colons. Stan and Kyle continue kissing as Stan moves his hands down the back of Kyle’s briefs and slides his hands over Kyle’s butt crack; Kyle responds by doing the same thing to Stan.)

(They continue kissing even as Kyle relaxes his lower abdomen and pushes out his latest fart. The fart has a very soft tone to it and flutters out with some small pops after only a second, but it leaves a pleasant burning sensation on Kyle’s butt cheeks and carries a strong scent that just makes the two kiss with greater intensity.)

(The combination of the relentless kissing and Kyle’s fresh stink allows Stan’s lower abdomen to relax enough to push out its own latest bout of gas. This one manages to come out with only a small hiss and stops after a few seconds, but it soon becomes clear that those few seconds had a huge impact, with the odor carried by the fart quickly rising to both of the boys’ nostrils and making them even hornier.)

Stan (after taking his lips off of Kyle’s and taking in another big whiff): All right, I can’t wait any longer. I am so fucking ready.

Kyle: Me too.

(With that, the two pull down each others’ briefs at the same time and get clear views of their throbbing erections. Stan notices a small amount of pre-cum on the tip of Kyle’s penis and bends down to lick it off, making Kyle shiver in pleasure. Kyle notices that Stan has some pre-cum of his own and does the same thing, getting the same reaction out of Stan.)

(Kyle then turns himself around and bends himself over across his bed. He rips a sharp fart right into Stan’s direction, which Stan responds to by inserting his penis into Kyle’s anus somewhat roughly; this isn’t the first time that they have done this, so they didn’t need to worry too much about hurting each other. Stan then starts slowly sliding his dick in and out of Kyle’s sphincter but soon picks up the pace.)

(The two lifelong best friends but recent lovers soon start moaning almost in unison as Stan pumps himself in and out of Kyle, which also makes more gas pump through their digestive tracts in what seemed to be record time. Kyle was the first to go first, ripping a pleasant whiner that lasts for two seconds and brushes against Stan’s penis like water rushing across his skin. Stan responds in kind, getting out a rough bubbler that lasts for the same amount of time but also carried a perceptible moistness. Stan continued pumping himself and moaning in unison with Kyle until he eventually reached his climax and shot a big load right into Kyle’s rectum. The climax also causes the two to let out a silent fart each, enhancing the stench in the room even more.)

(After they both take a few seconds to catch their breath, Stan then places his lips against Kyle’s anus and starts sucking. Kyle sharply exhales and gets a tiny poot out until Stan eventually manages to get his load of cum out of Kyle’s butt. He slides it down his throat and lets it settle in his stomach, letting out a small fart for good measure. This was enough to get Kyle horny again and his erection to pick back up. Sensing what’s about to happen, Stan bends down over the bed as Kyle stands behind him. Kyle proceeds to stick his dick into Stan’s rectum and the two start another round.)

(Kyle slides his erect penis into Stan and starts pumping, slightly more quick at first than how Stan started. Just like Kyle did before, Stan rips an airy fart right onto Kyle’s member, which gets Kyle to start pumping faster while another fart rips through his butt cheeks. Kyle continues pumping until he climaxes and creams right into Stan’s rectum. The two once again let out another silent fart each for good measure.)

(After another few seconds of catching their breath, Kyle returns the previous favor and presses his lips against Stan’s anus to suck out his load. Kyle ends up taking less time to do this then Stan did, so Stan doesn’t start feeling horny again. After Kyle takes his lips out and swallows the cum, he and Stan climb under the covers still naked and lay down next to each other to rest.)

Stan: Nice job.

Kyle: Thanks, you too. I’m exhausted.

Stan: So am I. I love you

Kyle: I love you too.

(They kiss and drift off to sleep, letting out another soft fart each. End of Scene 4-fade to black.)


	6. Scene 5-Meet Joseph and Stephen

(Scene 5-Approximately 3:30 on a Friday in Tucson, Arizona. Here we meet two new faces. The first is Joseph, a seventeen-year-old with an averagely built body and brown hair wearing a blue t-shirt and gray sweatpants. The other is Stephen, a slightly more chiseled seventeen-year-old with blonde hair wearing an orange t-shirt and blue jeans. The two have just finished the school day and were going to hang out at Stephen’s house for a little while.)

Joseph: I had to fart the entire time. I just wanted to wait until I found you so I could fart it and no one would notice.

Stephen: That’s fine. But the way everyone freaked when they smelled it was hysterical.

(The two share a friendly laugh. What they’re referring to was something that occurred during their lunch hour earlier that day. Joseph had some pretty bad gas the entire day and was ripping some long farts that carried deadly stenches. The fart he ripped at lunch was one he had been holding in for at least an hour so that he wouldn’t risk ruining his reputation with his foul outbursts. Despite that, Joseph loved farting so much he always made it a point to eat as much fart starting foods as he could throughout the entire day. He also secretly hoped to find a lover that would share in his love for farts; he kept telling himself that he wanted that lover to be a girl, but something in the back of his head kept telling him that Stephen, his buddy for several years, would make just as good of a candidate.)

(Stephen, on the other hand, was similar to Joseph in a lot of ways but also quite different in a few. Stephen also loved to fart and preferred to eat foods that gave him as much gas as he wanted all day. But unlike Joseph, Stephen wasn’t so concerned with what others thought of him that he would just hold in his gas most of the day; he would instead let them out as quietly as he could both so that he would never stop getting the lovely feeling of gas passing out of his anus and gross out his peers for his amusement. Their shared love for passing gas was one of the first and most important things Stephen and Joseph bonded over and like to rip some pretty nasty ones in each other’s company, including a memorable incident on the school bus that morning where Joseph ripped some really impressive ones to gross out several other students. Stephen also wanted to find a lover who shared his fetish, but unlike Joseph, Stephen never denied his homosexuality and decided that it was worth it to at least ask his best friend.)

Stephen: Can I just ask you something real quick, bro?

Joseph: Can I ask you something first? (Stephen nods) Do you have a fart fetish?

Stephen (taken aback and letting out a squeaky fart almost on cue): That was the same thing I was going to ask you, and yeah, I do!

Joseph: Really? Because I do, too! (Joseph pushes out a wet bubbler to punctuate that.) I really want to find a girlfriend who loves farts as much as I do.

Stephen (idly kicking the floor): Well, who says it has to be a girl?

Joseph (confused): What?

Stephen: I’m gay, dude, and I want a boyfriend who thinks farting is the sexiest thing ever. Would you at least have fart sex with me once so that I know what it feels like?

(Joseph was initially a little shocked; he had never considered the possibility of being the object of someone’s gay desires. But then he decided that he had absolutely nothing to lose and figured he should at least give his best friend this.)

Joseph: Yeah, okay. (He locks the bedroom door then pulls down the blinds on the windows. He then strips down to his white briefs, which look a little baggy but still hugged his butt cheeks dreamily.) Like what you see?

Stephen: I do. But take a look at me. (Stephen takes his clothes off and strips down to his white briefs; his are much more form-fitting with his butt cheeks sticking through just a little bit on the sides; they also have a maroon waistband.) I love my body so much. Have a look at my ass. (Stephen turns around to show Joseph his favorite part of his body, the one that enables him to fart. He then proceeded to show off his foul abilities by placing his hands on his thighs and unleashing a loud bubbler that lasts for four seconds. Stephen sighs in relief while Joseph takes a nice big whiff of the fresh stink.)

Joseph: Oh god, that’s good. Now let me do it. (Joseph bends his knees, clenches his hands into fists, closes his eyes, and pushes out a higher-pitched whiner that also lasts for four seconds. He turns around to smell and is greeting with a sharp odor.) Oh my god, come and smell this!

Stephen (walking over and smelling): Wow! Okay, I can’t wait anymore. My dick is throbbing. (He pulls down his briefs and tosses them aside, revealing his seven-inch erection. He sits down on the floor in front of his bed and spreads his legs apart just a little bit so that Joseph has enough room to do his thing.)

(Fully giving in to his urges, Joseph pulls down his briefs and also tosses them aside, revealing his own seven-inch erection. He then turns around and lowers his butt crack onto Stephen’s penis, letting out an airy fart directly onto it to get him even more warmed up. He fully inserts his friend’s cock into his anus, letting out a sharp exhale and a silent fart in the process. He then starts bouncing up and down slowly at first but quickly picks up the pace as the pain subsides and the pleasure starts building. Soon enough, he’s pumping up and down on the hard member while letting out farts of varying dimensions every few seconds. The two begin moaning almost simultaneously and after about a minute and a half, the two reach a shared climax. Joseph could feel a load of cum shoot up his colon in the most delightful way while his load shoots out onto the carpet. Panting, he takes his butt off his buddy’s penis and sits down next to him to catch his breath.)

Stephen: That felt so good!

Joseph: Ditto! Can you do it to me now, please?

(Stephen excitedly jumped up and turned to his butt to face Joseph, who still had a hard penis that needed be taken care of. He proceeded to do the same thing his crush had just done to him, sliding his friend’s erect penis into his own anus, which made him shiver and fart at the same time. Like before, Stephen started sliding the penis up and down slowly at first but quickly picked up the pace while also letting out some gas every few seconds. After another minute and a half of the two moaning, they reached another climax, with Stephen both getting a load up his butt and shooting his own onto the carpet. He then slid Joseph’s penis out of his sphincter and sat back down next to him to catch his breath.)

Joseph: Goddamn! I was not expecting any of this to feel this great.

Stephen (figuring that he has nothing else to lose): So, will you be my boyfriend?

Joseph (after taking a few seconds to think it over and deciding that he loved Stephen and that it was unlikely he would find anyone else that loved farts as much as he did) Yes I will.

(The two lean in and kiss. They let their lips and tongues dance around each others for a few seconds before parting. Feeling a little sleepy, the two stand up and climb into Stephen’s bed. They pull the covers over each other and share another small kiss before drifting off to sleep, letting out another silent fart each.)

(End of Scene 5-fade to black.)


End file.
